


Noise Complaint

by Powerfulweak



Series: Crimes and Misdemeanors Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Criminal!Dean, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Not really a criminal this time, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, cop!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Powerfulweak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas didn't think he'd see Dean again. Until he does. Handcuffs are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took me forever and a day to write. I was originally not going to write a sequel, and then when I started, I wanted to make sure I got it right. I self-beta'd this (If anyone is interested in being a beta for me, it would be much appreciated) so forgive any errors.  
> I love all of your comments and ideas and I have more filthy ideas for these two!

Cas doesn’t think he’d see Dean again. Until he does.

His shift is ending and he changes into his civvies. The early-morning calm is giving away to the bustle of the shift turnover. Castiel grabs his gear bag from his locker, hoping to get out of there before Balthazar could talk him into breakfast. He enjoys his meals with Balthazar, but the thought of more greasy diner food makes his stomach turn.

He gets in the squad car, mind running over the last night. There had been a robbery a TGI Friday’s, a couple of house parties with noise complaints, a naked man running around a residential area… so nothing out of the ordinary for a Thursday night. That seemed to be his life now. None of his shifts in the last few weeks had been that exciting as his… rendezvous with Dean. Of course it was hard to compare to an incident which was both the strangest working experience and the hottest sexual encounter of his life.

Castiel had thought about Dean a lot in the last few weeks. He had practically chafed the skin off his dick thinking about Dean. He wants to feel the warmth of his mouth again, wants to look down at wet, sparkling eyes as he went down on Cas, wants Dean to kiss him again. More than anything, he wants to do everything else Dean had talked about in the back of the car.

Really, though, Castiel doesn’t think he’ll hear from Dean again. A guy like Dean, someone legitimately, unequivocally hot, probably has men and women jumping into his bed everyday. Castiel knows he isn’t hard on the eyes, but his looks fall more along the lines of “Interesting” rather than traditionally attractive. Still, he preens at the memory of Dean complimenting his eyes or his (ahem) dick-sucking lips.

Dean can do better, Castiel thinks, so he hasn’t bothered to call. Not to mention the amount of trouble he’s facing if anyone found out what actually happened. Well… anyone else.

_“I’m surprised, Cassie,” Balthazar said, taking a sip of his coffee, “You’re not usually the type to do something so entirely stupid.” He cocked an eyebrow at Cas, who sheepishly munched on his hash browns. He’d told Balthazar everything the morning after it had happened. They sat at their normal booth, in their normal diner, where Bal had sat stone-faced until Cas had finished his story._

_“It wasn’t my proudest moment,” Cas admitted, eliciting a snort from his fellow officer, “It wasn’t!” Cas countered defensively._

_“Please,” Balthazar rolled his eyes, “You’re practically beaming. ‘Oh an attractive man in handcuffs wanted to blow me, waaah’” Balthazar mocked in a childish tone, earning a snort from Cas._

_“You’re one to talk. Shit like this seems to happen to you all the time.” Cas glared at him pointedly._

_“With strangers, yes. Suspects who I have in custody, no. Honestly, Cas, do you have an idea the number of ways this could blow up in your face is anyone were to find out? Receiving sexual favors, suspect fleeing custody (under dubious circumstances to boot), What if this guy tries to extort you?… Are you even sure he’s of age?” Balthazar ticked every item off on his fingers as he recited them._

_“He’s of age… I’m pretty sure.” Castiel retorts. Balthazar lets his head fall into his hands, exasperated. “But you don’t seem to get it, Bal.” His friend looks up with tired eyes._

_“Alright then, enlighten me,” Balthazar leaned back in the booth with a smirk. Castiel was at a loss for words._

_“It was hot as fuck?” Castiel shrugged as Balthazar gave a wan laugh, “And anyway, I’m not telling anyone. Just you. It’s not like you haven’t done anything like this_ before. Remember that one chick behind the Home Depot? Wanted to get out of a speeding ticket?”

_“That was a great day.” Balthazar looked into space wistfully._

_“Until she gave you the clap.” Castiel rolled his eyes._

_“That was a less great day.” Balthazar agreed before taking a bite of his food._

He drives in silence when he’s shaken from his thoughts by the trill of his cell phone. He picks it up and looks at the unfamiliar number on the screen. He debates answering the call, weighing the hypocrisy of breaking the “hands-free only” law, but to get a call at 4 am normally means something bad.

“Novak,” He answers the phone with his normal greeting.

“Um Hey, uh… Cas? Is this Cas?” The voice on the other end is brusque and familiar.

“um, Speaking” Castiel responds with hesitation. “Dean?”

“Yeah, hey Cas, I’m at this bar downtown and I was wondering if you could come and get me.” Castiel is speechless. His joy of hearing from Dean again only trumped by the utter shock of it.

“Uh… yeah, ok,” He says after a beat.”Where’re you at?”

“I don’t know. It’s downtown somewhere. Hey, what’s the name of this place?” He can hear Dean speaking to someone else, “um… The Bronze Boar. Do you know where that is?”

“Yeah, I can be there in 10.” Castiel knows of the Bronze Boar. It’s a dive that doubles as an after hours club. Cas has been called there several times on duty. He drives toward downtown, nerves on edge at the thought of seeing Dean again. He can already feel the warmth rising to his face. Cas doesn’t know if he’d be able to maintain his professional composure with Dean so close to him. The memory of Dean’s cologne already has him half hard and to have the real thing right here in the car with him threatens to put his senses on overload.

He takes a deep breath, focusing on keeping a straight face, as he parks the car one block over. He would’ve driven right to the bar, but the sight of police vehicles usually put people on edge. He walks toward the bar, noticing several people milling about around the entrance. He can see Dean near the doorway talking to a red haired girl. As Cas approaches them, the girl to shoots him a sideways look. Dean turns toward Cas and smiles.

“Officer, look at you. All casual-like” He chides, patting a hand down Cas’ shoulder. Cas takes pleasure at the contact, but keeps his face impassive.

“Thanks,” Cas says quietly, hoping Dean won’t also comment on the rising blush of his cheeks.

“You off work?” Dean’s brows pull together.

“Yeah, just got off. Ready to go?” he asks quickly. He glances toward the girl, who gives him a tight smile, “Do you need a ride too?”

“I’m solid,” the girl replies, giving Cas a thumbs up. Dean takes Cas by the arm and directs back the way he came.

“C’mon, let’s go.” He moves his arm toward the center of Cas’ back as he shoots a goodbye over his shoulder to the redhead. Cas can feel the warmth of Dean’s palm through his thin jacket and unconsciously presses back into it. They walk down the block in silence, the ambient noise of early morning traffic providing a sufficient soundtrack.

“Do I get to sit in the front this time?” Dean gives Cas a wry grin as they approach the squad car. Cas doesn’t say anything, only smirks in response, and unlocks the door

“Don’t worry about my gear bag, just kick it to the side,” Cas says, noticing his bag in the footwell of the passenger side. They climb into the car, Dean pausing to examine the numerous electronics over the Dash.

“This is some ‘Night Rider’ shit right here,” Dean mumbles absently. Cas snorts as he starts the engine.

“Yeah, if Night Rider was a 2001 Malibu,” Dean laughs at Cas’ deadpan response and he leans back into the seat. He hums as he digs himself down deeper into the upholstery, his eyes slipping closed. Cas frowns and glances at Dean.

“Are you on something?” He’s more annoyed than angry at the thought of Dean on drugs.

“Nah, I’m clean. Just tired and a little drunk right now.” He opens his eyes and lifts his head, looking around the car. “If you’re off work, why do you still have the car?”

“It’s my car,” Cas answers without further explanation.

“You seriously bought a cop car?” Dean raises an quizzical eyebrow. Cas just shakes his head.

“No, it’s the car assigned to me. There’s a public safety initiative where we get to bring the cars home.” Cas explains, sounding like he’s talking to a DARE class, “They think that having cop cars in neighborhoods can reduce the crime rate it that area.” He smiles at Dean.

“That’s fucking stupid,” Dean says after a beat.

“Believe it or not it actually works,” Cas sighs, “Now, where am I headed?” Dean rattles off a few street names as Cas follows his directions. They pull up outside a large apartment complex. Cas notes that it isn’t one of the classier neighborhoods, dispelling his original assumption of Dean being a rich kid with Daddy’s money.

“So?” Dean rouses him from his thoughts, giving Cas an expectant look. His hand was on the door, ready to exit, but he seems to be waiting for something from Cas.

“What?” Cas says, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

“Are you coming up?” Cas scrubs a hand down his face, shaking his head and sighing heavily.

“Dean, that’s really not a good idea.” He finally says. Dean’s brows furrow as he let go of the door handle, crossing his arms.

“Was it a good idea when I blew you?” Dean accuses, sarcastically.

“No, it wasn’t. It was a moment of weakness.” Cas admits, “The whole situation is biting me in the ass, actually. I’m still under investigation.”

“Why?” Dean asks, suddenly concerned.

“Because I let a suspect get away, even if he did ‘overtake me’” Dean smiles at Cas’ air-quotes, “It doesn’t matter, Dean. It was a really stupid thing to do on duty.” Cas leans back, resting his head against the partition.”I’m happy to help you with things like this, but I need to remain professional.” Dean looks down, quirking a smile.

“Are you on duty now?’ Cas turns to look at him, catching green, hopeful eyes.

“No, I told you.”

“Am I under arrest now?” Cas’ shoulders sag at the question

“Of course not.” he responds, brows pulled tight.

“So then I guess we’re just two consenting adults not doing anything illegal, being totally professional” Dean grasps the door handle and gives Cas a wicked grin, “Cas when I said I was going to fuck you until you couldn’t see straight, that was a promise. Not a suggestion.” Dean exits the car in an instant. It takes Castiel a moment to pull his thoughts together enough to follow.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Cas follows after Dean, “Can I ask one question?”

“Shoot”

“Just for my own peace of mind… how old are you? Do I need to be worried about Chris Hanson showing up at my door?” Cas inquires and Dean laughs.

“Are you asking me if I’m of age?” He raises an eyebrow curiously. Cas gives a quick nod. “Yeah, man. I’m 20.” He turns and walks toward the front door of the building.

“Then what’s with all the IDs?” Cas presses, following him. Dean shoots Cas a withering look.

“I’m. 20.” Dean responds, very deliberately. It takes Cas a second before it clicks.

“Can’t get into bars.” He states plainly, Dean smirking at his obliviousness.

“Got it in one.” He leans in, kissing Cas. Dean’s lips are warm as they work over his. The memory of Dean’s mouth has nothing on the reality of it as Cas sinks into the feeling of the kiss. It takes only a moment before Cas kisses back, trailing his tongue along the seam of Dean’s mouth, but before he can go further Dean draws back and opens the door of the building.

“Than why do you have three?” Cas is tenacious. Dean lets out an exasperated sigh.

“It doesn’t matter right now. C’mon,” he mumbles as he pulls Cas inside. They climb the stairs quickly, Dean remarking that the elevator was busted as they climb to the third floor. When they reach the door, he presses a hand to Cas’ chest.

“I need you to be quiet,” he says in a harsh whisper, “My brother sleeps on the couch and he’s got school in the morning.” Dean silently opens the door, pulling Cas inside the darkened room. Cas wants to ask about this, but Dean seems to be making a beeline for somewhere in the apartment, Cas’ hand grasped tightly in his. He can make out the basic shapes of furniture in the ambient light from the street below and just barely hear the sound of even breathing. He assumes it’s the aforementioned brother as he lets Dean lead him through the dark.

He pulls Cas into his bedroom, flicking on a light near the bed. He mumbles something about “nothing fancy” before closing in on Cas’ personal space. Their faces brush close, and he can feel the barest stubble from Dean’s cheek brushing his own.

“You didn’t call,” Dean whispers, warm breath ghosting past Cas’ ear. Cas swallows hard, his voice and any excuses dissolving in the warmth filtering through the thin cotton of Dean’s shirt. His lips graze lightly over Cas’ cheekbone. “I kept hoping I’d hear from you. There were, are, so many things I want to do to you.” Cas chews at the inside of his lip, reveling in Dean’s seduction.

“Like what?” Cas’ voice comes out thin as he tries to keep it from shaking. A hand slides up his shirt and over his ribs causing him to tremble.

“I wanted to taste you again,” Dean pulls back to look at Cas, “Your mouth,” he leans forward, closing the space between them, his mouth instantly exploring Cas’. “Your skin,” he tilts his head, working soft, slow kisses down the crook of Cas’ neck, “Your cock,” A hand grazes over Cas’ hardened member. Cas inhales sharply, leaning his head back, “You taste like manna from heaven.”

“Eloquent,” Cas chokes out, unable to keep a blissful grin off his face.

“I went to Catholic school once,” Dean retorts, both hands pushing Cas’ twill jacket off of his shoulders.

“I am not at all surprised.” Cas chuckles hoarsely. His jacket drops to the floor and he can feel large, callused palms bunching his t-shirt up over his abdomen. Cas relents as Dean pulls it over his head.

“Jesus, that uniform doesn’t do you justice,” Dean comments, fingers tracing the lines of Cas’ abdomen.

“Pun intended,” Cas quirks an eyebrow, causing Dean to chuckle in response. He presses closer into Cas, once again attacking his throat. Cas cranes his neck to the side, allowing more room for Dean’s ministrations. He feels the soft touch of Dean sliding his hands down his arms before feeling a sudden tightness at his wrists followed by a ‘click’. Cas jerks out of his bliss in an instant.

“What the hell?” His hands now clamped together securely behind his back, “Are these my cuffs?” He jerks his head quickly and catches Dean’s toothy grin

“Yeah, I saw them in your bag when we were in the car,” Dean admits, “Thought you might want a taste of your own medicine.”

“This isn’t cool, Dean,” Cas hisses.

“No, but it’s going to be hot,” Dean says, manhandling Cas down onto the bed. He falls face up onto Dean’s comforter. He can’t decide if he is more turned on or annoyed by the sudden development. Dean maneuvers him so his head and shoulders are reclined against the headboard. He steps back and strips out of his shirt, revealing a surprisingly built torso, one small tattoo over the left pectoral. Cas hums in approval as Dean crawls his way onto the bed, straddling Cas.

“You can’t keep me in my own cuffs,” Cas states plainly as Dean’s hands smooth up his sides.

“Oh, but I think I can.” Dean lowers his mouth over Cas’ nipple, sucking the soft flesh into a hardened nub. Cas inhales sharply as Dean rolls it between his teeth. He can feel the hard length of Deans cock pressing into his calf through two layers of denim, and Cas has to wonder if it is as impressive as it feels.

“What do you plan on doing to me, Dean?” Cas goads. Dean looks up from his efforts and smiles. He crawls further up Cas’ body until they are nose to nose, cocky smirk never leaving his face.

“Anything I want to,” Dean whispers. His lips ghost Castiel’s and Cas can’t help but chase after the kiss. “I am going to fuck you ragged. I want you to gag me on your cock like you did last time. I want to fuck you until the only thing you know is my dick and my name. when I’m done with you baby, you’ll  be feeling  me for the rest of the week.” Cas’ mouth goes dry listening to Dean. He watches the younger man work his way back down his chest, soft pink tongue dragging down his skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

“God, Dean,” Cas says at last, his brain having trouble processing both Dean’s imagery and English.

“But first…” Dean mumbles, as his fingers undo the fly on Cas’s jeans. He pulls them down slowly, his tongue and teeth following, brushing over a hip bone. Cas hasn’t been in this position in years, unable to do anything but lay back and enjoy his partner’s attention. He feels Dean’s mouth over his cock as it strains against the fabric of his boxers. He wants to snap at Dean to quit teasing when the other man suddenly makes quick work of divesting him of the rest of his clothes. Fingers wrap around the base as Dean’s tongue wraps over the head of his cock. He throbs beneath Dean’s touch and can’t help the small whine as Dean mouths over the vein on the underside of his member. Dean’s hands spread his legs open wider as he moves lower down Cas’ groin. The first swipe of Dean’s tongue over his puckered hole has Cas crying out loudly.

“You’ve gotta keep it down,” Dean chastises softly, “I love the noises you make, but you keep going like that, you’re gonna wake the whole building.” Cas mumbles an apology and bites his lip, attempting to stop a litany of groans. Dean’s mouth circles over his hole, rough tongue dragging along the sensitive skin. Every lap has Cas squirming and writhing on the bed. Dean clamps his hands down on Cas’ hips, pinning him down on the bed. Cas can’t control the guttural moan the first moment Dean’s tongue wriggles its way inside him. A large hand clamps over his mouth. He looks down to see Dean staring back up at him from between his legs.  
“You really have to be quiet,” Dean tries to be serious, although he can’t hide the smug grin, “I don’t want you to… really I don’t, but you are a vocal motherfucker, y’know that?”

“Your fault,” Cas sighs, a beatific look across his face. Dean huffs a laugh and plants a kiss on the inside of Cas’s thigh. He crawls back over his body and lays a sweet kiss on Cas’ lips. He reaches over into the drawer of the bedside table, fumbling for something.

“Dammit,” Dean hisses, leaning over Cas and searching through the drawer.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks, craning his neck up.

“Condoms. I think I’m out,” He says, scrubbing a hand over his face, “Bathroom! I have some there.” Dean jumps off the bed. He points at Cas.“You. Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be just a minute.” He hurries out of the bedroom.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dean can’t believe he forgot to restock his stash. Talk about a mood killer. He has  a hot-as-fuck cop tied up in his room and here he is looking for rubbers. He stumbles down the darkened hallway to his and Sam’s shared bathroom. He quietly opens the door and switches on the light, immediately opening the medicine cabinet above the sink. He’s sure he has more somewhere. He knows he can get Cas off even if he can’t fuck him (if the noises he made were any indication) but he is intent on making Cas come on his cock alone. Dean smiles at the thought as he begins digging through the cabinet under the sink.

He lets out a whoop, momentarily forgetting about his sleeping brother, as he finds a value size box of trojans. God bless Sammy and his Costco membership. Dean rips open the box and tears off a string of condoms. Turning the light off, he hurries back to the bedroom.

“Cas?” he calls out, noticing the bed is now empty, “Where-?” Something suddenly pulls his arms tightly behind him. He drops the condoms as a thumb presses into his forearm below the bend, the pressure just enough to be uncomfortable but not painful. He can feel breathing down his neck and something hard pressing against his backside.  
“Did you really think I wouldn’t be able to get out of my own cuffs?” Cas mutters, breath hot on Dean’s skin. There is a click as Dean feels the tightening of cuffs on his wrists.

“What are you? Fucking Houdini?” Dean remarks. Cas laughs and pushes him face down onto the bed. Dean rolls onto his back so he can look at Cas. “You really get off on this bondage shit, don’t you?” Cas smiles as he straddles Dean’s legs and begins to work on getting his pants off.

“What can I say? I like you in cuffs,” Cas replies as he frees Dean’s bouncing cock from its confines and drops the jeans to the floor. Cas tilts his head, giving Dean a heated stare.

“I want to fuck you, Dean. Is that ok?” he asks, receiving a confused look from Dean.

“Um… I’m kinda at your mercy here, Cas.” Dean retorts. He can see Cas reach down and grab the strand of condoms off the ground.

“Well, consent is important,” he says, Kneeling back onto the bed.

“Thank you, Officer Friendly,” Dean admonishes. Cas grins wickedly as he crawls up Dean.

“I like it when you call me officer,” He mumbles, lightly planting his lips on Dean’s.

“Good Lord, you are a kinky bastard,” Dean laughs, “I love it.” Cas just hums as he kisses Dean again, his hands exploring Dean’s naked body. His kisses quickly go from sweet and gentle to hungry as his tongue invades Dean’s mouth. Cas grinds down onto him, causing Dean to arch up into the friction. He wishes he could run his hands through the thick of Cas’ hair.

“Lube?” Cas blurts out suddenly.

“There.” Dean says, nudging his head to his nightstand drawer. Cas leans over and grabs out the bottle.

“On your stomach,” Cas doesn’t wait for Dean before he is flipping him face down onto the mattress. Dean twists his face to the side so he can breathe. He hears the distinctive snick of the bottle of lube and the squirt as Cas coats his fingers. He shuffles onto his knees, ass in the air like a perfect present for Cas. Cas paws at the mound of Dean’s ass, grabbing it playfully and mumbling a pleased “good boy”.

Dean gasps as the first of Cas’ fingers breaches his entrance. The lube is body warm and there is a distinctive burn as Cas works the digit into Dean’s hole. Dean grits his teeth. It’s been awhile since he’d bottomed, just long enough for it to feel alien to him. As Cas pushes in a second finger, Dean begins to adapt, the burn relaxing into pressure. Cas’ finger stretch and scissor him open, alternately brushing his prostate and pulling a gasping whimper from Dean.

“Cas,” Dean cries as Cas brushes past the spot, a little firmer this time, “Cas, please. I’m ready.” Cas sees Dean’s hands clench and unclench in pleasure while chained behind his back. He smoothes a palm over the swell of Dean’s backside, tempted to give Dean a little swat.  
“Not yet,” Cas murmurs as he inserts a third finger, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Dean groans loudly. The movement of Cas’ hand becomes faster, deliberately brushing over his prostate with each swipe, causing Dean to loudly belt of a string of profanity each time. Dean turn his face into the mattress, attempting to muffle himself.

“Please,” he sobs, the muscles in his back rippling with each spasm of pleasure, “Please fuck me. Please, Cas” He turns his face back out, wide eyes searching for Cas. He whines at the loss of Cas’ fingers before he hears the sound of a condom wrapper being opened. He feels Cas lining himself up with Dean’s hole. He presses in slowly, Dean keening madly in response.

Everything is still for a moment. Cas’ hands grasp Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise. Dean cranes his neck to see Cas behind him, eyes clenched tight.

“Gimme a sec,” Cas breathes, voice tight, “Feels so good.” His movements start slowly, languid thrusts as if he’s testing Dean’s waters. He wants to urge Cas to go faster, give him more. He pushes back hard onto Cas’ cock which earns him a sharp smack across his ass.

“Ah, dammit!” Dean yelps.

“Shhh, you wouldn’t want to wake your brother,” Cas warns in a mocking tone. Dean grinds his teeth and shifts on the bed. He pulls at the cuffs, wishing he could be up on his hands and knees or at least facing Cas.

“Cas, you’re killing me here,” he whines, “Faster, harder, something more, please!” Cas chuckles at Dean’s pleas. He grips Dean’s thighs and pulls his legs out until Dean is lying completely flush with the bed. Cas pulls an arm across Dean’s chest and turns him so they are spooned together on their sides. Dean leans his head back against Cas’ shoulder as the older man begins to pick up speed.

“That’s right, Cas. Fuck me hard, just like that,” Dean encourages. He grips Dean’s chin and turns his face toward his own.

“Keep talking.” Cas orders before pulling Dean into a frenzied kiss.

“You like me cuffed and taking your cock up the ass, don’t ya Officer?” Dean provokes, “Show me who’s in charge, Cas.” Cas practically growls as he gains momentum. Dean cries out with a broken moan with each stroke of Cas’ cock inside of him. Cas anchors one hand on his hip as he reaches around and takes Dean in hand.

“Cas!” Dean cries as a warm palm works over his shaft. Cas matches his pace with that of his hand. Dean cranes his neck back, lips searching for Cas’. They kiss wantonly as Cas flicks his thumb over the head of his cock, gathering precome and stroking it down Dean’s length.

Dean’s vision blurs and he’s suddenly coming, hot ropes of white coating his stomach and Cas’ hand. He feels Cas following soon after with a few punishing thrusts.

They lay there for a long time. Cas leans his head against the back of Dean’s, softly panting against the nape of his neck. Dean closes his eyes, listening to the pound of his heartbeat, Cas’ breathing, the hum of the AC. He opens his eyes and looks toward the window, noticing the eerie light of dawn seeping into his bedroom.

“Wow,” Cas mutters. Dean hums in the affirmative  when there is a sudden banging on the bedroom door.

“Goddammit, Dean! Can you keep it the fuck down?” Sam yells from the opposite side of the door, “The entire building doesn’t need to know when you’re fucking.” Sam’s footsteps fade down the hallway. He can feel Cas’s body shaking with quiet laughter.

“Hey Cas, can you get me out of these things?” Dean asks, his wrist protesting the strain of the restraints.

“Oh, yeah sure.” Cas slips out of him and climbs off the bed. Dean can hear him fiddling with something before he crawls back on the bed and starts tooling with the handcuffs.There is a click and the cuffs are off. Dean rubs his wrist and turns on his back, watching as Cas removes the condom and tosses it in the trash. Dean grabs a t-shirt off the floor and cleans himself up before throwing it toward Cas to do the same.

“How did you get out of the cuffs without a key?” Deans asks, reclining on the bed and shoving a pillow under his chin. Cas smiles and slips back onto the bed.

“Same way I opened yours.” He holds up an unbent paper clip, “It was on your dresser.” Dean takes it, examining it, before raising an eyebrow at Cas.

“Nice trick.” He says, placing the clip on the bedside table, “You work fast.” Cas nonchalantly shrugs.

“Some shifts are less entertaining than others. You find ways to pass the time.” He crawls back on the bed and blankets himself over Dean’s back. He lays his chin over Dean’s shoulder. They lay like this in the quiet for a long time before Cas speaks again.

“Your brother sounded pissed.”

“He’ll get over it.” Dean shrugs, “I pay his room and board. He can’t complain too much.”

“He’s in college?” Cas inquires, pressing soft kisses into Dean’s shoulder.

“High school.” Dean states flatly.

“And he lives with you?” Dean nods, “Where are your folks?”

“Died a few years back,” Dean says softly. Cas is quiet for a while.

“So you’re his legal guardian, then?” He finally asks.

“Technically, Bruce Banner is his legal guardian” Dean replies, studying the back of Cas’ hand

“Hence the ID?” Cas offers.

“One of the reasons.” Dean rolls over onto his back and looks Cas in the eye. “I wouldn’t have been able to take custody even after I turned 18,” He turns his head and gives Cas a sober look, “Believe it or not, our first… interaction wasn't my first run-in with the law.” Cas hums softly as he shifts off of Dean.

“You should probably get some sleep” he advises, sitting up on the bed, “You’ve been up all night”

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?” Dean teases.

“Yours,” Cas states plainly. Dean watches the older man start to gather his things, grabbing the handcuffs off the bed.

“You don’t have to go, y’know.” Dean blurts out. He doesn’t know if Cas is tired of Dean or if he has some other obligation he needs to get to, but he does know he doesn’t want his time with Cas to end. “I mean, if you don’t have anything else going on, you can stay. You look pretty beat yourself” Dean swallows hard. He looks at Cas, trying his hardest not to appear as vulnerable as he feels.

Cas stares at Dean for a moment before dropping his things and slipping back into bed. He pulls Dean into his chest, turning him until they are spooned together. Dean leans out and switches off the bedside lamp.

“ ‘Night, Cas” Dean says, pulling Cas’ arms around him tight.

“It’s not night,” Cas corrects

“Whatever, man, just get some rest,” They curl into each other, the noise of the early morning lulling them to sleep.

 


End file.
